


Stop and smell the flowers

by RainbowMech (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sheith if you squint, silly fic for a silly prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/RainbowMech
Summary: "I want to be a Christmas tree," said Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Knight/gifts).



> challenge accepted- me after seeing Robin_Mask's prompt <3

"I want to be a Christmas tree," said Keith. He crossed his arms, openly glaring at Lance.

"Whaaaat?" Lance burst out laughing, pointing at Keith even as he doubled over. "Repeat that please?"

Keith rolled his eyes, "I want to be a Christmas tree. I want to b-"

Shiro's human hand closed over his mouth, cutting off the rest of his words. "Lance, this isn't funny."

Around them, everyone else watched with various reactions. But it was Katie who approached next, the light gleaming off her glasses giving her smile an elevated sense of mischief.

Keith licked his lips as soon as Shiro's hand fell away then turned back to glare at Lance. "I want to-"

"Keith." Katie wedged herself between him and Shiro, elbowing where needed. She shoved a screen into Keith's face. "I have video proof now, will you believe me."

She tapped the screen and a view of the room blinked to life. Keith glanced up, catching Rover hovering silently over their heads. He watched as he spoke on the screen, but the words didn't match what he'd said.

"I want to be a Christmas tree!" He shoved the screen away. He glanced over to Shiro, waiting for him to come to his defense.

"Keeeith!" Katie reached up to whack him on head with the screen. "I just showed you proof you dolt! I didn't alter the video! Will you shut up and let us run tests?"

"I like him like this."

"Lance!"

Coran stepped up, wasting no time in poking and prodding at Keith. "You said it started on the way back to the castle? Hmm."

"I want to be a-"

"Pidge, please give me a copy of that video!"

"Lance!"

Hunk sighed, "You're not helping, Lance. He needs to be quarantined! What if it is contagious?"

"I want to be a Christmas tree!" Keith spread out his arms, spinning around to address everyone. "I want!"

A warm hand weighed on his shoulder, "Come to the med bay with Coran so we can figure this out." Shiro gave him a strained smile.

"I want to be a-"

"I think I found some string lights in storage! I'll make you a Christmas tree if you want."

Coran rubbed his chin. "I don't know what a Christmas tree is, but I'm intrigued as to what Keith would look like as foliage."

Shiro's grip tightened on his shoulder. "Coran, we need to figure out what is wrong!"

"Oh!" Coran straightened up, "Yes. Yes. Not to worry. Keith here just ran through some Hertwon pollen!"

"I want to be a Christmas tree!"

Coran shrugged, already stepping away. "Not to worry, it will wear off shortly. Just be happy it was a small dose! If you eat the fruit of the plant you say your deepest secret instead of random nonsense."

Keith heard Katie grumble to herself, "Does he roll in the stuff every morning?"

"Okay," Shiro tugged at Keith's shoulder. "Let's get you to your room."

Keith resigned himself to an evening of ridicule. "I want to be a…"

"You don't have to talk," Shiro said as they left the room. "I'll talk if you want. Or we could find a book for you to read?"

Keith smiled up at him, keeping his mouth closed.

* * *

 

Coran found Allura at the helm. She was studying various charts and star maps. "Princess."

"Hello, Coran. Did the antidote work?"

"It wasn't a full dosage like we feared. He needs a break anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
